Take Me Home
by teh Kae
Summary: Post Not Fade Away, a whole new team of Wolfram&Hart, Angel Incorperated has been established. The reason? A big bad demon wants to massacre Russia with some of his closest friends.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in Angel The Series or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I do, however, own Kashatan, Viral, Damian, Saphiris and Dusk Genesis. Jazzy owns Kitt Bentley, Livia, Chikara Winters and Cherry Winabeg. Siren demons and any other demons mentioned are mine unless they have appeared in the show.

Setting: Two months after Not Fade Away (Angel The Series)

b Take Me Home /b 

Part One

Angel watched Spike draw circles on his piece of paper as Livia gave report on the current situation. Kitt was sitting in his chair, knees up to his chest and a fierce glare in his face.

Kitt didn't like the fact that Angel Investigations had taken over the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram&Hart. Not only because they were evil and opposed everything that AI had worked for in their five years of creation (of which Kitt had been with them for two) but because they had been the ones who had killed his sister and held him captive for almost half his life.

Kitt Bentley was 18 years old now and had witnessed the destruction of Los Angeles as Ninetales, the spirit of the Old One trapped inside him. Like Fred had. Although it was different with him because Kitt still had power over his own mental thinking and Ninetales only emerged when he wanted to give no information or when there had to be serious fighting done. Illyria was there all the time, no Fred.

Los Angeles had been destroyed and the Shanshu prophecy had been a 'load of bull', as directly quoted from Angel. However, there had been a slight mishap. Spike had died in the war and probably as a result of the prophecy he had returned, still as a vampire though. Angel found that this was very unfair.

Lindsey was there, across from Kitt watching Livia. For some reason, and whatever reason it was Kitt was sure it was stupid and nonsensical, the Higher Powers had brought Lindsey back. He was here, working alongside Angel, giving off snappy comments. In some perspective it was as if Spike had split in two. Lindsey tried his best to be 'good' because he knew that any mistake could cost him his life.

Livia was a demon, what kind she preferred not to tell but every time someone felt like investigation, she either intentionally or accidentally threw them across the room with the enormous mental powers she possessed. She looked human enough, blonde hair and wore clothing that made her even more attractive to the men in the office. She had two purple bangs framing her face and her eyes were hot pink. Mess with her and literally in a flash of those eyes, you could be severely hurt.

At the head of the table was Angel, who had emerged from the battle with a scar across his right eye and a hole poked through his shoulder. The hole thanks to his vampire healing abilities was getting better very quickly.

Spike was the only one Kitt would let close to him. He regretted having died and felt very inferior to Angel. He used every chance for a mission he could take to come across better than Angel.

The last person was Illyria. Like Kitt she had escaped unharmed but she too had been hit by the loss of others. Being alongside the conscience of Third Soldier Down, Fred, Illyria felt very sad for the passing of Wesley and Gunn. Wesley had died in her arms and although this term meant nothing to her, his disappearance hurt her deeply. Gunn had fallen in the war and although she hadn't been too close him, she missed his presence.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Livia growled. She was a new addition to the team, like Kitt but she had only arrived once Los Angeles was back, two months after the war.

The Higher Powers and the Senior Partners had worked together in rebuilding an exact replica of the former city and its inhabitants were also as they had been moments before they had realized the terror. Everything was as there had never been a war. Livia had been in Rome attending to business she preferred to keep confidential and then arrived.

The Higher Powers had taken the ability to See from Angel and given it to Livia. It was not his to keep and it wouldn't be so.

"I am," Lindsey let her know.

"Yes, but you don't matter," Livia said and Lindsey sighed. Livia knew nothing about his past but still she was more concerned with the other's well-being than his. "Illyria, are you listening?"

"No," Illyria answered truthfully. "The loss of Wesley has made me ignore your senseless ramble about the insignificance of the Fluxian deals with the Gwarr."

"At least you know what the problem is. Angel?"

"I'm a bit concerned about other things, to tell you the truth," he muttered. "The Fluxian deals have been going on forever but no one's bothering about Damian at the moment."

"I am," Spike said with a wide grin. This was his chance to show off.

"What are you bothering about Damian for?" Livia asked. "You never bothered before."

"Well, because Miss Snotty-Pants there is busy doing lawyers stuff for what's-his-name, the prostitute guy, I decided I could do something for a change," Spike explained.

"Well?" Angel pushed.

"Me and Lindsey were looking in on it and…"

"Lindsey?" Angel glared over to Lindsey.

"No one else was giving me any work to do," he said. "Which is very discriminating. All the other formerly evil people get to do stuff. I mean, you're letting the hell gods work if they want to."

"It's because I hate you," Angel growled.

"Yeah, we know, Angel. Stuff it," Spike growled. He wanted to continue on his wonderful speech about him working on something for once. "We found out that…" The phone rang and Angel picked it up. No matter how much he wanted the Damian case to get done, he didn't want to listen to Spike's ego.

"Wolfram&Hart, Angel Incorporated," he answered the phone. "Angel speaking." The others watched him and he pulled a confused face. He glared and then nodding giving an 'uh-huh'. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I guess we could handle a round of them here. Sure, send 'em over, Will." He put the phone down and looked at the others.

"Was that Willow?" Kitt asked. He liked Willow because she seemed much like his sister, Clover. She was a powerful witch and did more for the forces of good some of the lazy slobs here. Angel nodded.

"Well? What does she want?" Livia asked. Livia denied having ever met anyone from Angel's past but she seemed to connect with them a lot.

"She's sending some people over to help with the Damian case."

"I said I had it all under control," Spike growled. "We were working on it."

"You would have messed it up," Angel retorted and Livia knew this was going to end in another fight.

"Okay, break it up, everyone back to work!"

"Why did I have come with?" Lindsey moaned and tapped the steering wheel.

"You said you wanted something to do," Livia said. "Plus, you're a good cab driver," she added with a grin and slapped his shoulder. "I'm guessing they should be here soon. Oh." She grabbed her phone, snapped it open and gave her usual 'Mikey's Pizza Palace, how can I help you?' answer.

Lindsey turned his head and looked at the doors to the airport. He saw a girl who couldn't be older than 17 exit the airport with a single dark blue bag slung over her shoulder. Without turning to look at Livia he got out and walked over to her.

"Chikara Winters?" he asked and took her bag. The girl nodded. She had brown hair and had it up in two pigtails giving her a more innocent look. Her clothes, however, were slightly ripped and had an army feel to them. The blue camo top might have seemed like a fashion trend but on a girl with a stern face, it was fighting get-up.

"I'm Lindsey McDonald. Willow said there'd be more of you," he mentioned when throwing the bag into the boot of the car. "Are there more inside?"

"It's just me, sir. If there are any else, they'll have come separately." She didn't like referring to this scumbag as sir, but her orders had been respect the people in America.

"You don't have to call me sir. Lindsey's fine." Chikara shrugged. She had been trained with watchers ever since her family and actual watcher had been slaughtered in front of her by a vampire. She had vowed to find and kill him and once she did, she'd hurt him a lot. With this goal in mind, her training at the newly established Slayers Academy in Northern England had been hard on her and made her strong. She had refused a new watcher and got by on her own most of the time. Chikara got into the back of the car and found Livia grinning at her.

"She's a cutie," Livia said once Lindsey had gotten back into the car and started it.

"Don't say that," Chikara said with a look of disgust on her face. "Why is there a demon in the car?"

"Livia's a friend. Demons aren't always bad, you know."

"Whatever."

Kashatan gave a deep growl from her throat as she entered the building. She disliked places like this because they didn't give her the superior feel she needed. Kashatan, the Vixen Vampire as she was referred to by some books, was a 365-year-old vampire that needed to be better than everyone around her. When she was in a building such as that belonging to Wolfram&Hart, she felt angry at them having guards armed with stakes.

Viral, the young man walking next to her, was over 800 years old. He was a vampire with a kind nature. Even without a soul he was a wimp and only fed on those that deserved it and only when he needed it. His childe, Kashatan, fed all the time but unlike some of her famous kind, she preferred not to torture. The kill was what made her hot. Viral had dark hair and wore a long black trench coat to seem like the mysterious person he was. He didn't mind being here.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm thirsty," Kashatan hissed. If she was here, she should at least take advantage of the humans around.

"Oh, hey," called a voice and Viral turned. Kashatan was still eying the nervous woman's neck. "Come with me," said the platinum blonde vampire. Viral tugged at Kashatan's hoodie and pulled her along as he followed Spike into Angel's office.

"The boss himself," Kashatan said when Viral had taken a seat. She preferred not because standing gave her a sense of superiority. "I feel honoured."

"You shouldn't," Spike said from behind her. "Angel's a big ponce." Kashatan turned to look at him and glared up and down the young vampire. He was rather handsome.

"Who are you?"

"Spike, the infamous. And you were again? Kaballah?"

"Kashatan!" the female vampire growled at him.

"Woah," Spike said trying to calm and took a step back. "No need to get so touchy. Angel will be with you guys in a moment. I could entertain you if like."

"Fuck off," Kashatan growled. Spike smirked but left the room.

"Manners, young lady."

"He's an interesting fellow," Viral said and Kashatan decided to slump down onto the chair nonetheless.

"I hate him. He's disgusting."

"You were eying him rather accurately," Viral responded. Kashatan smirked. It was obvious Viral would see through her facade. He always did. An elevator to the right opened and Angel came out.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Angel said with a smile as he sat down.

"I don't like this," Kitt mumbled squirting some water into his mouth. The training with Illyria was always rather tough because the two of them possessed enormous strength.

"Was I… slacking?" Illyria asked, trying to incorporate some of her newly acquired words.

"No. You were great," Kitt said. "I don't like Willow sending people from the Academy over. Or the fact that Angel is having those vampires over."

"It will get worse," Illyria 'reassured' him. "There will be more and there shall be war."

"War? Again?"

"Fighting is definite."

"Well, I hope it turns out better this time round."

"I am sure it will."

To be continued…


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in Angel The Series or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I do, however, own Kashatan, Viral, Damian, Saphiris and Dusk Genesis. Jazzy owns Kitt Bentley, Livia, Chikara Winters and Cherry Winabeg. Siren demons and any other demons mentioned are mine unless they have appeared in the show.

b Take Me Home /b 

Part Two

Kashatan watched in dismay as Kitt and Illyria battled each other out in the training rooms in the basement of Wolfram&Hart. They were a new addition to accommodate exactly this behaviour. There had been rooms made as well for the two of them, Spike and Livia. Angel stayed in his penthouse suite that he had been giving last year but the others had no where to go. Livia had sworn that she would leave 'this rotten cellar' as soon as she could. She disliked living next door to Spike because she felt he was a slob and his being up most of the night was terribly distracting. After she had made that comment Spike tried to be more annoying at night until Livia threw him against the wall.

Kashatan had left Angel's office because she felt she'd rather eat her own arm than listen to a vampire with a soul discuss business with a vampire that was a wimp. She wanted to go back to Italy where they had planned on going before to visit her childer and see what they had made of themselves.

"Wanna get your ass kicked?" she heard Spike behind her. She snorted.

"A vampire with a soul is like a rottweiler without teeth. I don't believe you could do me more harm than a fish could a cat," she said not taking her eyes off the other two.

"I hate metaphors," Spike informed her.

"So do I. I just felt that they'd be rather amusing in this situation." Spike rolled his eyes. This stupid female vampire thought that she was all that, even though he was sure that she wasn't much of a challenge. He'd fought more imposing vampires in his time.

"You still wanna get your ass kicked then?" he asked in his British accent. Kashatan shrugged.

"Sure, whatever," she said and got up. Kitt and Illyria stopped fighting and looked over to them. Although the glass was double thick and kept sound out, to the vampire and half-old one it was possible to hear what was going on outside.

Kashatan re-tied her hair and pulled over her black hoodie revealing a tight black t-shirt with a picture of a blood-stained knife on the front. It was ripped and had even had a few 'real' blood splatters on it.

"That's a classy shirt you've got there, love," Spike said and cracked his neck. He had taken off his duster before they're entered the room.

"I've always enjoyed soaking it in blood. Let's see if I can squeeze some out of you," she mocked him with a smirk.

"Give it a go."

"These are our offices. Angel said you'd be fine with living in the basement," Livia said as the three of them entered the building.

"Miss Livia, there are some files on your desk," the receptionist said as they walked by. "And Angel says he wants to see you in his office, Mister McDonald."

"Need any more of my help?" Lindsey asked and Chikara looked at him like he was an idiot. What would she need some lousy _man_ to help her with? "I'll take that as a no. I'll see you two later then," he finished and left.

"I don't like him," Chikara said sternly.

"No one really does. But it seems he has some kind of purpose, so we just have to accept that fact that he's here," Livia said and walked off. "This way."

"I'll kill him if he takes one wrong step."

"That's what everyone says."

"You called?" Lindsey asked when entering Angel's office. "Oh. I didn't know you had visitors."

"Good day," Viral said with a short smile. He tried best not to judge people, that was Kashatan's job. Viral was a good vampire and he wanted to stay that way.

"Viral, this is Lindsey McDonald. Lindsey, Viral."

"I'm judging from the black trench coat and single word name you're a vampire," Lindsey said coming closer. Viral nodded. "With a soul? It seems to be going around a lot."

"No soul. Viral's good-natured at heart," Angel explained. "He's been around quite some time. 900 years, right?"

"832," Viral said with a small blush crossing his face. He knew it was unmanly, but he was quite embarrassed at times being the oldest vampire out there. "It's not a big deal."

"Sure. If you say so. What did you want, Angel?"

"Did you bring them back safely?"

"There was just one and I think she wants to kill me," he explained. "Not that you care much if she does."

"No. She can if she really feels the need to. Apparently there are two more coming down and I have no idea why Willow and Giles would want to send a whole posse of slayers down here, but since you want something to do, you're in charge of handling them. Anything they want you give them, understood?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Two more, you say?"

"Slayers?" Viral said looking a bit on edge. He was a good vampire, but having Kashatan as his cellmate, he was quite the target. Also being an old vampire, they didn't enjoy having him around very much.

"And make sure they don't kill Viral or that blonde vampire."

"Blonde? Spike? Are you sure?"

"They can kill Spike for all I care, but… Go away, Lindsey," Angel growled and the young man shrugged and left the room. "Where were we?"

"The Damian case. You were saying he…"

Trista Winabeg and Michelle Genesis more often referred to as Cherry and Dusk sat on the ledge of one of the highest towers of the Slayer Academy and stared at the setting sun.

"I wonder why they sent Chikara separately," Cherry asked. Cherry wasn't much of talker but she got along well enough with her two best friends Chikara and Dusk.

"Maybe because she doesn't have a watcher," Dusk suggested. The two of them did.

Cherry's watcher was a stately young man named David Cross, who for his age was quite a remarkable watcher and understood Cherry.

Dusk's watcher was the youngest ever-appointed. Dawn Summers was the sister of one of the most famous slayers, Buffy Summers, and had spent most of her life with the knowledge of vampires and knew a good deal about demons and anything of the sort.

"Are David and Dawn coming with?" Cherry asked thinking about the watchers.

"That's for them to know and us to find out. I wonder what's so great in Los Angeles that we have to go down. I mean if it's such a big deal they could send Buffy or Faith down."

"Apparently they're not sending Buffy because they guy we're going to be working under is like her ex-boyfriend. Faith's also had some unpleasant encounters with him."

"I heard he's a vampire," Dusk said. Cherry shivered. She had her share of vampire dusting but the thought of someone actually feeling the need to like one, it was… absurd. "Maybe we can find you a boyfriend in LA."

"Oh, please. Everyone in LA is an ass."

Spike grinned widely as he leaned over Kashatan. She felt somewhat degraded by the fact of being beaten by this idiot. He was sitting on her and holding her hands to the floor. She could have moved her arms but his body was holding her down with an immense force.

"Beat ya," he said with a smirk.

"I would have to, if you weren't using your fat ass as a weapon," she said. Spike looked back. His grip was loose and the two of them knew it. With his attention on his own ass she could have easily kicked him off, but somehow she didn't want to.

"Aww, admit it. You like my ass," Spike said turning back. "It's a sexy ass."

"I'd like to see your ass kicked."

"Or spanked, huh?" Outside Kitt rolled his eyes. If they were so attracted to each other, they should just piss off and get on with it.

"Other people want to train as well, you know," he moaned.

"Just a moment, kid. This little lady needs a lesson taught." Kashatan sighed. She was having enough of this and kicked him off.

"You're an ass."

"And a sexy one too," Spike yelled as she stormed out. She stopped seeing Chikara and Livia come down the stairs.

"Mi soreli?" Kashatan said questioningly and looked at the young girl.

"Scuse me?" Livia looked at her and then at Chikara. She understood her share of Italian but the word 'sister' didn't really fit here.

"Tani?" Chikara was confused. She hadn't expected to see Kashatan ever again, but then again the root of all evil did house many mysteries.

"Uh… yeah," Livia said noticing she wasn't necessary anymore. She gave a key to Chikara. "Your room is down there." With that she turned and left back up the stairs.

"I wouldn't think of seeing you here, Chika," Kashatan said with a smirk.

"I was hoping we might get to meet somewhere else, a sunlit field down in Manchester, you know?"

"Or a dark dungeon with skeletons up in Russia." The two young women walked over to each other and hugged. "Gotta be careful, already been degraded once today." They parted.

"You got your ass kicked? I think I'll have to congratulate someone. Where's my room then?"

"I feel so special now, you know," Lindsey told the receptionist. "I mean, I used to be really important here. You wouldn't know, you weren't here when we were still evil, but I had a bit thing going. And now that Angel, that ass, is the CEO of my offices, I get to look after children. Technically, they're not children, they're teenage girls with superpowers. And…"

"Mister McDonald…," the receptionist interrupted. Lindsey stopped talking and turned to her.

"Yeah?" She pointed towards Angel's office where Angel looked over at him angrily. Lindsey sighed and joined him and Viral in the office. "Yes?" he asked bored, tired and annoyed.

"Viral says he'll join you in picking er…" Angel looked down at the mess of papers on his desk. "Winabeg and Genesis at the docks."

"What kind of names are those? Vampires, again?" Angel sighed and waved his hand to make him leave. Viral turned and tugged Lindsey out of the office with him.

"They're surnames, Lindsey. So? Tell me about yourself."

Chikara glared at Spike who looked back at her, confused. Kashatan, Kitt and Illyria looked back and forth hoping for more reacting that Chikara's 'You!' outburst when first meeting the bleach-blonde vampire. However, nothing happened and Kitt decided to put an end to it.

"Um, Chikara? Do you have any issues with Spike?"

"I hate him," the slayer growled. "And if I had a stake with me, he'd have been dust the moment I caught sight of that disgusting mop of hair on his head."

"Everyone's so nice to me," Spike said with a mock-sniff. "Listen, missy, I have no idea what you're talking about and my hair is very classy you know. Rock stars have stolen it."

"You're in denial , you rat of a vampire."

"_I'm_ a rat? You're the one who's buddying up with a vampire _without_ a soul. I'm the good one here," he tried to defend himself. "Geez, sometimes I don't know why I even put up with you people."

"It is because you do not feel confident enough in yourself to leave us," Illyria explained. "The Wolf, Ram and Hart are the only connection to the real world you feel."

"That's not…" Spike stopped when Chikara's hand suddenly met with his throat and she tightened her grip.

"I'll let you go this time, William. Next time you mess up, I'll kill," she growled.

To be continued…


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in Angel The Series or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I do, however, own Kashatan, Viral, Damian, Saphiris and Dusk Genesis. Jazzy owns Kitt Bentley, Livia, Chikara Winters and Cherry Winabeg. Siren demons and any other demons mentioned are mine unless they have appeared in the show.

b Take Me Home /b 

Part Three

"Well, some things just don't work out the way they're supposed to," Lindsey told Viral. "If someone tells you two teenage girls will be here, precisely at 8:30, they're not going to be."

"Whenever I had something to do with girls, they were always on time," Viral said.

"Musta been a long time ago, buddy. Girls nowadays let you wait for as long as possible, especially ratty teenagers."

"Is it them?" Cherry asked. Her and Dusk were standing on deck of the Caballeré watching Viral and Lindsey skim the passengers. They hadn't noticed the two girls yet and the girls were making sure that they would have to wait a while.

"It must be. With the whole dark and handsome look. You know Buffy only goes out with those kinda guys, I mean The Immortal and that new whatshisname guy," Dusk told her. "It's the same with all the Summers women. I mean Dawn has got this thing going on with Dustin, you wouldn't believe. Oh, I never told you that."

"Got it. I like the guy with the coat."

"Must be a slayer thing then. I like the other guy. He looks bad, if you know what I mean," Dusk said with a grin. "He has a bit of a rocker look to him."

"The other guy looks nice, calm, steady."

"He looks kinda lame… old-fashioned if you ask me. Tell him he should get a goatie."

"Eww! No." The two girls watched Lindsey walked around in circles throwing his arms in the air. "Let's go down now."

Lindsey and Viral watched the two girls approach. The one had dark red hair and the other had brown hair with blonde streaks. The red-head was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and the second girl was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and a beige trench coat, all of it in a rather poor condition.

"She doesn't seem to look after her wardrobe much, does she?" Lindsey asked.

"I think she just beats up a lot of people. Fighters get their clothes dirty," Viral explained.

"You wouldn't know. Hey," Lindsey said with a smile when the girls had reached hearing distance. "I'm Lindsey McDonald and this is Viral."

"A vampire?" Cherry asked pulling a face. She'd heard of vampires joining the good side but that didn't stop her from disliking the fact. Great, the good-looking guy was the enemy.

"I'm a good vampire," Viral said slowly. "Trust me."

"You wish," Cherry hissed.

"I'm Dusk and this is my buddy, Cherry."

"I coulda guessed from the necklace and shirt design," Viral said. "But those aren't your real names, are they?"

"Sure they are," Cherry said. "Viral's your real name too, ain't it?" Viral smiled. _Sassy_.

"I'll be taking care of you girls then. There's another one of you back at the offices. If you need anything, just give a shout."

"I could use some fast food. Good American fast food," Dusk said. Cherry rolled her eyes. She could see that Dusk was going to be overly talkative from the having only have one person to talk to for the whole ship ride. "I mean who sends a boat from London to LA, that's all wrong. And you guys better have New Yorker style hotdogs here. Now, git!" she said proud of herself.

"You're quite the slayer, aren't you? Heard your kind likes making demands and being the boss, but things are different around here," Lindsey began. "I may have been ordered to be you man-maid, but I was evil once, you know."

"Psht, I gotta see it to believe it."

A young man with dark blue hair stalked up and down a small flat. His hair was a mess and his fire-coloured eyes flickered in the dim light that was available. He wore a black shirt with a flame design, but kept it open and dark blue cargo pants that seemed very broken. Behind him swayed a dark blue and orange tiger's tail and he had blades coming out of the back of his wrists. He stopped and roared. The glass around him was shattered, because of previous roars he had omitted.

Sitting silently on a battered beige single-seated couch was a young woman of 19 or 20. She had deep dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a combination of dark red, red and white. Under her left eye was a small dark red fox tattoo. She yawned.

"Damian, you're annoying me," she said in a voice that conveyed her boredom.

"The Wolf, Ram and Hart used to be better at these things. I have a feeling they're not doing what they're supposed too."

"You're a demon, D. People like to kill you."

"So are you, Saphiris, and you better learn to accept it soon enough," Damian growled at her. He had stopped stalking around and was standing in front of her. "I need them to get us passes to Russia."

"I don't understand why we have to go to Russia," Saphiris said. She'd asked Damian often enough but he never felt the need to tell her.

"Because there are more people in Russia. Heresy is waiting for us and soon you will become 20. You half-breed mongrels will have your massacres and be accepted as fully fledged Siren."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will," Damian answered with a roar that made Saphiris shrink back a bit. Damian growled in his throat and then turned and left the room. Saphiris closed her eyes, breathed deeply and a single tear ran down her cheek. Three more followed before she wiped them clear. Emotion was not something that a Siren demon should express, but she was conflicted.

Saphiris, a half-breed demon by birth, had become a slayer when she was halfway into her 18th year. She was torn between becoming the real demon she was inside and the slayer she was destined to be. She was supposed to kill her kind to keep the humans safe, but she hungered for the souls of them too. Maybe there was some other way.

Angel looked over the new additions to the team. He was at the head of the table with Kitt and Livia on either side. Next to Kitt was Spike and then Lindsey, Dusk and Cherry. Next to Livia were Illyria, Kashatan, Viral and Chikara. Chikara was glaring at Spike and he seemed to be pulling faces. Kashatan was clawing the word 'blood' into the desk with her nails and Dusk seemed to be leaning a bit to much to her left for her own good.

"Alright," Angel began and some of the people present turned their heads towards him. "You all realise that we're here for the Damian case. And you all know who Damian is, right?" Dusk raised her hand and began speaking before anyone asked her.

"No, I don't. No one told me. We were sent here being told that we should go kill stuff and…"

"We were sent here because you needed our help," Cherry corrected her. "No one told us why."

"Oh…"

"So who is Damian then?" Kashatan asked not looking up from her writing. Angel cringed at the damage she was putting to the table.

"He's a Siren demon who wants to get passes to Russia so he can help initiate new Siren demons by massacring the whole country," Livia explained. "But we can't do that because I had a vision and it kinda had the whole Damian being evil in it and him on his death bed."

"Huh?" Dusk was confused by whatever it was Livia had just said.

"Livia gets visions," Lindsey explained. "She sees things and we generally follow them."

"Obey the visions, huh?" Cherry mumbled. "Sounds kinda lame."

"So what do you need our help for?" Kashatan asked.

"When Siren turn 20 they go crazy, turn into their full forms and eat everything with a soul that's in their way," Angel explained.

"I don't see a problem," Kashatan said with a grin. Everyone shot her a glare. "Oh, right."

"He wants two passes, one for himself and one for a half-breed who is the one of the turning 20-year-olds. We want to take him into custody and we don't know exactly when he's going to 20. So we need a big army to hold them down."

"One army for one demon?" Dusk smirked. "Please. We've been trained for this our whole lives."

"One army, two demons. One of them is experienced," Kitt said. "Damian knows his stuff. He's an 80-year-old Siren, that's not one of the best."

"Eighty? That's like… wimpy and frail, right?" Spike asked.

"Those are generally their best years. They get old and frail when they're 170," Kitt said.

"Oh."

"So let's find them and whoop ass!" Kashatan suggested loudly. Everyone gave her a look, except Spike who was hoping that was the plan. "God, you guys have really bad kill-plans."

"We have to separate them, first of all. We have to get the half-breed to Wolfram&Hart somehow and we have to get him to come without Damian. We'll contain him and then we can all attack Damian together," Angel explained.

"Nu-uh," Chikara, Cherry and Kashatan said at the same time.

"I fight my own fights, buster. And I gonna have no 200-year-old kid with a soul telling me what to do," Kashatan said looking at Angel patronizing.

"I'll let you know I'm 255 years old."

"Kash, he's Angelus Well… kinda."

"Angelus? This wimp, I've heard stories but in a office with a posse?" Kashatan seemed too look insulted now. She looked around. "It seems I'm not going to be fighting until you wimps get a battle plan ready. I'm going to the training room," she growled and stormed off.

"I'm-a go kick her ass again," Spike said with a grin and jumped out of his seat.

"Er… I'll go get something to drink," Cherry said. Viral got up.

"So will I."

"I feel so alone," Angel mumbled.

"It's okay, Angel. They're all the single fighter type, I guess," Kitt said.

"Sure are. I don't like it that much and it's very hard to go on a mission with one of you two," Dusk said pointing at Chikara. Chikara smirked.

"I've got my wild side."

"You, slave-boy. Take me out," Dusk said pointing to Lindsey. He was about to say something rude when Angel interrupted.

"Yeah. Do that, Lindsey. Take… that girl and her and Kitt away."

"I feel really insulted," Kitt mumbled. "But I'll go."

"The three of us will get some battle plans ready, kay?" Livia said and turned to smile at Angel and Illyria.

"Why do I feel I am stuck with an unpleasant duty?" Illyria asked looking at Livia.

"Hm, well… cause you are. Everyone else sucks but they'll get tough cookies when you get to have the fighting position that you ordered," she said trying to cheer Illyria up. Of course without emotion the old one didn't do much cheering up but she did seem to like the prospect of her fighting position being discussed.


End file.
